


I Want You

by mccloudy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, new kid in school au, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudy/pseuds/mccloudy
Summary: Betty is the new kid in school. Veronica is feeling a little bit intimidated by something.





	1. The Beginning

It was lunch time. Betty was looking for a place to sit when she saw Ethel, the girl she first met in her biology class was waving her hand frantically at her, signalling to sit with her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. This was her first lunch at her new high school. Although she had been there for almost a week, she has been busy taking care of orientation stuff that she hadn't really got the chance to have lunch properly at the eating area outside.

As she walked past her other schoolmates, some of them were giving her curious looks which, she thinks, is obviously obligatory for the new kid in school. She passed the school's cheerleading team and saw Cheryl, the leader of the team looking at her. Another girl beside Cheryl was also eyeing her.

The girl was Veronica Lodge. Since her first day, the girl had been making it tough on her. Name calling, stopping her at hallways, all those 'new-kid-in-town' cliches, you name it, Veronica's done it.

Veronica was whispering something to Cheryl, both of their eyes on Betty, but they looked away as she got closer to their table. Betty wasn't in the clear yet. Some of the jocks started cat calling her. A red headed boy caught her attention as she quickly went past the other obnoxious boys giving her weird gazes. The red headed gave her a smile which she generously replied with a sweet smile of her own.

When Betty arrived at Ethel's table, Ethel was slyly grinning.

"What?" Betty asked.

"Hot, isn't he?" Ethel said. "Archie. That red haired boy you smiled at."

"I guess," Betty said, chuckling. "He is a pretty eye candy." She looked back at Archie. He was laughing with the other boys. It seemed like someone just told an extremely funny joke. In a flash second, her eyes met his and Betty quickly turned away.

"How's your week so far?" Ethel asked.

"Pretty good. I think..." Before Betty could finish her sentence, someone poked her from behind. She turned around to see Veronica, smiling.

"Veronica." Ethel murmured.

"Hey, new girl," Veronica said to Betty, ignoring Ethel.

"What do you want, Veronica?" Betty said.

"Can I sketch you?"

"What?" Betty asked. Her brows furrowed, looking at the girl standing in front of her.

"I said, can I sketch you?" Veronica asked again. She had a pencil in her right hand and was clutching a sketchbook with her left hand. Betty exchanged confused looks with Ethel.

"Why?" Betty asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Because" The girl sat next to her on the bench. "You're the most decent person to sketch in this school."

Betty looked around her. Her new schoolmates were clearly more decent to be drawn than her. The jocks, Archie was way more worthy of being sketched. The cheerleaders, Cheryl for example. Or Josie from the Pussycats. Even Ethel. They were better choices than the new girl in town.

"Veronica, I'm flattered and all," Betty said softly. "But, I'm kind of lost here."

"All you have to do is just sit and be you while I sketch you," Veronica said.

Betty stayed silent, still quite confused about the encounter.

"Betty Cooper," Veronica said. "You should be flattered that I, Veronica Lodge, am taking time out of my busy and hectic schedule on you."

Veronica waited for an answer but she didn't get one.

"Here's the part where you say 'Yes! I would love to be sketched by you, Veronica,'. Besides, you'll obviously get a much-needed popularity boost for hanging out with me." She continued. "Wouldn't you want that?"

"I don't know... I have something to do after school..." Betty said under her breath.

"Ugh, just say yes. I'll meet you after school at the music room."

Veronica left the two girls with their lunch and their own confused thoughts.

* * *

 

  
Betty was in the music room. She's been waiting for Veronica for 15 minutes. She was ready to bail when she heard the door creaked open.

"I'm here," Veronica announced her own arrival.

"I thought you weren't coming." Betty put down her bag. "I was just getting ready to leave."

"Couldn't wait to see me again?" Veronica gave a coy smile. Betty felt her cheeks warm up a little but shrugged it off.  
  
"I wasn't that late," Veronica said again, shuffling through her bag. She took out the sketchbook she was carrying earlier. "Now, sit down and look pretty."

"What is this for?" Betty asked.

"I'm doing an assignment for art class. Capturing the essence of life or something like that." Veronica sat on the seat across Betty and started sketching on the paper.

Betty stayed quiet while she tries to 'look pretty' as Veronica told her to. She listened to the sound of her pencil grazed over the paper. Occasionally they'd lock eyes. Veronica would make this weird faces and Betty would take that as a 'change your pose' signal.

"What's your story, Betty?" Veronica finally broke the silence.

"No story. My parents decided to move here to cosy Riverdale and here I am."

"I'm not asking about your parents' story. I'm asking about your story. What do you do? What do you like?"

"Oh, wow...well I don't know." Betty took a deep breath. "I used to play baseball. Now I like writing, I guess."

"You guess?" Veronica questioned her response. Betty giggled at her own awkwardness.

"I don't know. This is all kind of awkward for me."

"You feel awkward with me?"

"Of course, you're one of the popular girls in Riverdale. It's kind of weird I'm here with you."

"Well, don't be. I won't bite." Veronica looked at her and then at her book. "Tell me more about you and I'll tell you more about me. That way it won't be awkward."

* * *

 

They've exchanged a few questions when Veronica got a little personal. Betty felt like she was in a Mean Girls movie, where she is Cady and Veronica is Regina George trying to ruin her life by getting personal info from her.

"Any boyfriends?" Veronica asked.

"No... Not really," Betty stuttered.

"Girlfriends?"

"No... no," Betty let out a small laugh. "I haven't found the right boy or, uh, girl."

Veronica nodded slowly. Her eyes were fixated on her sketchbook.

"How about you?" Betty asked, fiddling with her hands.

"I think," She paused. "I have my eyes on someone,"

Veronica slowly got up from her seat and walked to Betty's right side. She was still sketching something on the book. Veronica was so close to Betty that she could smell the expensive Chanel perfume Veronica was wearing. She was so entranced by the fragrance that she didn't realise Veronica was now standing in front her.

"I'm done," Veronica said.

"Oh, thank God," Betty said. "I've been sitting for half an hour. Can I see your art?" Betty asked with a bourgeois tone. She got up from her seat.

"On one condition." Veronica took a step closer to Betty. "You need to be really honest okay. Fire away with the constructive criticism."

"Okay." Betty laughed.

Veronica gave the sketchbook to her. The next thing Betty saw was unpredictable. She didn't know if Veronica was going for an abstract style or if she was just extremely bad at drawing and in deniable about her talent.

"This... Uh, this is..." Betty struggled with words. Veronica waited for the comment.

"This is a unique style you're have going on," Betty said. "I'm not artsy but Wow."

Veronica burst out laughing. Betty was startled by the laugh and she awkwardly laughed along while she waited for Veronica to stop.

"You are such a horrible liar." Veronica was still laughing. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know shit about drawing."

"So what's all that talk about that art project, then?" Betty returned the sketchbook back to Veronica. Her hands brushed with Veronica's hands.

"Oh, Betty." Veronica placed her hand on Betty's cheek. "I just wanted some time alone with you." She whispered, inches away from Betty's face.

"You were always either too busy running all around the school or avoiding me." She pulled Betty in closer by the neck. "I thought, I'll get her soon."

Betty was once again mesmerised by Veronica's scent. Her voice was hypnotising her too. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"But then, I saw the way Archie looked at you during lunch. And I can't just give you away like that, can I?"

"Do you want this?" Veronica whispered, her lips inches away from Betty's. So close that Betty could feel the warmth of Veronica's breath.

Betty closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to end.

The door suddenly creaked open. Veronica took her hand off Betty and both of them took a step back, creating a distance between them.

"Oh!" Archie had entered the room. He realised he had interrupted something. "Was I..? Oh, shit, sorry." He quickly exited the room, stumbling with the guitar he was carrying.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Betty looked at Veronica who was also surprised and then laughed.

"That'll give him a hint to stay away from you," Veronica said as she grabbed her bag. She walked over to Betty and gave a peck on her lips. It caught Betty by surprise and left her speechless.

"Call me," Veronica said, handing Betty her sketchbook. Before Betty could say anything, Veronica turned her back on her and walked away, leaving Betty alone in the room.

Betty realised Veronica had written her phone number on the horrible drawing of her face.

"Welcome to Riverdale High, Betty," Betty whispered to herself.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is hopeful for something. But, things don't always seem as it is.

It was as if the whole room dimmed out as she entered the hallway. And there was only one who shone in her eyes. Someone that had been on her mind since yesterday.

She only saw Veronica in all that chaos of a hallway. As Betty made her way to her locker, their eyes met. Betty felt a surge of electric energy in her body as Veronica’s eyes trail through her body.

Veronica was with her usual clique, the River Vixens. It was like a routine. Every day, they'd huddle up somewhere in the hallway, catching up with each other about their lives and the latest gossip. And also catching everybody's attention with their enticing personality and appearance. They were like Riverdale's very own superstars. When they walk into the room, the whole world would stop and stare. Some drooling, some wishing to be one of them, some despise them.

Betty thought about the little encounter she had with Veronica yesterday. It felt like a lifetime ago. But Veronica's scent was still fresh in her mind. It made it even harder to sleep last night. She'd fall asleep and dream about that exact moment; Veronica's lips just about touched hers and then suddenly Veronica would disappear like smoke blown by the wind. She’d wake up frustrated only to fall back asleep with the same fantasy. Kissing Veronica Lodge.

Despite having Veronica’s phone number, she didn’t call or text her yesterday. She was too busy with homework and by the time night came, she was just too exhausted. It was either that or she was just too nervous to work up the courage to talk to the girl. She made herself believe that it was the former.

"Don't bother," Someone said from behind Betty.

Betty snapped out from her daydream. She turned around to see Kevin Keller. She had met Kevin on her first day of school. He was the one who gave her the school tour. Kevin was that sort of person who could be friends with anyone. He was sassy and open about himself that there was no way people could ever find him unlikeable. People who don’t like sarcastic humour, yes. But for Betty, she’s all about petty jokes.

"Kevin, you startled me," Betty said.

"Your kind isn't actually appealing to them," He continued.

"Excuse me?" Betty asked her hands on her chest. "'My kind'?"

"Yeah. It's practically written on your face. All goody-two-shoes, innocent. Also known as, boring. No offence." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Betty said, in confusion. Betty felt somewhat hurt that someone thought she couldn’t be as sexy and confident as the vixens. There was some truth to it but she could be one of them if she wanted to.

“If you’re looking for a way to get in their clique, save your energy.”

"I’m not applying to be in their clique.” Betty laughed.

“That’s good to know. You don’t know how many people are breaking their bones to be one of them. I understand it’s some kind of social privilege to be one of them but how could someone spend their everyday life with people like them.”

Kevin went on expressing his hatred. As Betty tune out from Kevin's chatter, she slowly turned her gaze to Veronica. She had her fair share of socialising with the River Vixens and it was unpleasant. She thought the world had moved on from the cliché of cheerleaders being absolute bitches, but it turns out this school had not received the memo. Veronica had been giving her a hard time but as of yesterday, she had revealed her real intention of doing it.

It was weird to have someone want her in the way Veronica has expressed so boldly. She had had boyfriends before and felt the kind of love you’re supposed to feel. But never this intense.

“Shut up.” Kevin yanked Betty’s hands. “Heart eyes. Smiling. And blushed cheeks. I know what that gaze means.”

Betty shushed Kevin so he’d lower his voice. With that gesture, Kevin knew he was right.

"Betty Cooper. Do you have a crush on one of the Vixens?” Kevin’s voice was higher than usual. His face lit up like a million sun because of this new information.

Betty buried her face in her palms. She wasn’t really sure about her sexuality but it was something she was open to experimenting.

“I’m not really sure." Betty looked up at Kevin who was looking very eager.

“Shit. You didn’t hook up with one of them, did you?” He asked again.

“No. Not exactly.”

“Do tell.”

“Veronica Lodge kind of told me she liked me,” Betty whispered so only he could hear. "We kind of almost kissed..." Betty said a smile etched on her face.

"Oh no. No," Kevin shook his head, struggling with words. "No. Nope. Anyone but Veronica." He paused for a while. "And Cheryl. Anyway, don't get involved with her, Betty."

Betty was hurt. For a moment she felt happy, imagining being loved by someone as complex as Veronica. But now, as those words leave Kevin's mouth, it felt like someone just took away her candy.

"Stay away from her," Kevin put both his hands on Betty's shoulder. "I mean it! I've known her for so long. She's just not the kind of person you'd want to get involved with. As friends or romantically. She's a witch. I don't know why but it's like she feeds off of people's affection for her."

"Kevin, I appreciate you telling me this. But I can take care of myself." Betty took Kevin's arms off her shoulder and gave him a hug. "Don't worry."

"I'm serious. Don't get involve with that bitch." Kevin said, sternly.

Betty gave him a reassuring smile, knowing she half meant it. Her curiosity of Veronica was too overwhelming to ignore. How bad could it be, she thought. She'd been broken hearted before.

"I'll see you in class," Betty said. "I need to go powder my nose."

Kevin let out a small laugh and let Betty go. As she made her way to the toilet, Veronica left her group and accosted her.

"Betty," Veronica said. "Can I talk to you?"

Betty stood in front of the Vixens, vulnerable. They were all staring at her but Cheryl's stare was the most piercing. She rolled her eyes at Betty who was gawking at her.

"Sure," Betty said. "Where do you..." without letting Betty finish her words, Veronica pulled her into the school's bathroom. Veronica checked to make sure all the stalls were empty. After she was sure they were alone, she walked over to Betty.

"What do you want to talk about?" Betty said, knowing for sure what it was about.

"Don't act stupid," Veronica pinned Betty to the wall, her voice firm. "Usually, I'd be annoyed by this kind of innocent act, but you're an exception."

"Veronica. I'm... We're gonna be late for class,"

"I thought I told you to call me." She played with Betty's collar. "I was waiting and waiting but my phone never rang."

Betty squirmed as Veronica inched closer to her.

"Am I coming too fast to you? Or are you not interested?"

"I was..." Betty whimpered as Veronica kissed a spot on her neck close to her ears. "I was going to call you."

"That's good to hear."

Veronica placed her thumb on Betty's lips and parted them. Her eyes darted from her lips to her eyes, as if asking for permission.

Betty leant in and closed the gap between them. She was kissing Veronica. She could feel Veronica smile into the kiss, so tender and slow. The warmth of Veronica's lips was melting her. The bell rang in a distant indicating class was starting but it sounded muffled as they embraced each other. Just as Betty pulled away to catch her breath, Veronica pulled her in again. This time, she was dominating. First, slowly and then rougher. There was something dangerous and sexy about kissing in the school's bathroom. Someone could walk in at any moment and they would be caught. As Betty became intoxicated with Veronica's touch, she felt Veronica's hand trailing down to her hips. Panicking, she quickly broke the kiss and pushed Veronica off of her.

"We really need to go," Betty said, straightening herself in front of the mirror. She realised Veronica's lipstick was all around her lips. She quickly wiped it off using a tissue.

"So does that mean that you like me too?" Veronica said, moving next to her in front of the mirror.

"Can we talk about that later," Betty said, looking at Veronica's reflection.

"Give me your phone."

Betty obliged and gave Veronica her phone. Veronica proceeded to dial a number and a few seconds later, her phone rang.

"Next time, when I tell you to call me," Veronica said as she handed Betty her phone back. "You call me."

 

* * *

 

Betty quickly took a seat next to Kevin in the biology lab, barely making it in time before Mr Schmid came in. She took her textbook from her bag and realised Kevin had been staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh my God," Kevin said. "You did it. That thing I specifically said not to do."

"How did you know?"

"That stupid grin on your face. And that lipstick stain on your neck which surprisingly, matches Veronica's lipstick shade today." Kevin offered a tissue to Betty. "Not to mention the fact that you two came in together, late."

Betty cleaned the lipstick print with one fast swipe. She looked at the stained red tissue.

"I don't even know. She was just all over me and it just happened.” Betty whispered. She glanced over to Veronica who was sitting with Cheryl two tables in front of them.

"What did you guys do?" Kevin had a displeased look on his face, his mouth opened.

"Nothing! We just kissed." Betty hushed.

“Betty, I know we just met. But I care about you. Don’t, for the love of God, get involved with her.”

“Why do you say that? I know she acts like a typical bitch but why do you hate her so much?”

“I don’t hate her. I just…” He paused. “She’s like this with everyone. She gets you head over heels for her and then dumps you.”

"Okay. I won't get head over heels for her."

"Really? Because you look very smitten for her."

"I just kissed her, okay? Of course, I'm feeling a bit giddy."

"You made the move?" Kevin took a deep breath, calming himself. "You definitely are under her spell."

"I'm not under any spell," Betty said. "If she is like you said, just wants a hookup, then that's fine by me."

"I should have told you this earlier. I didn't think you were going to actually make the first move but, she's kind of with Cheryl." Kevin whispered. Mr Schmid was writing something on the blackboard. He was saying something to the class but she couldn't hear what it was.

"They have this kind of open relationship," Kevin continued. "But, Cheryl's pretty obsessive of Veronica. If you don't want to be in a cat fight with Cheryl, I suggest you stop seeing Veronica. The last person Veronica 'dated', I don't know what she did but the girl never talked to Veronica anymore."

"What happened to the girl?" Betty asked.

"She moved. I think it was a pretty good decision,"

“Do you have something to share with the class, Mr Keller? Ms Cooper?” Mr Schmid suddenly called out.

“No, Sir,” They both said simultaneously.

“Then, please open up your textbook to page 159. We don’t have time for your whisperings."

 

* * *

 

The week passed by so fast. It was Sunday night and Betty was in her room listening to the local radio. The host was talking about a party next Saturday night and how excited he was. Veronica had talked about going to the party with her, but Betty just wasn't the type of person who'd like to go partying.

They were two different people from two different worlds.

She wondered where their relationship is going. They were making it pretty casual by texting each other and talking to each other in school. After their heated kiss in the bathroom the other day, Veronica was acting pretty distant from her. Up until yesterday when she texted her about the party.

She thought about the things Kevin said. About Cheryl and Veronica. Never once did Veronica mentioned anything about Cheryl to her or the nature of their relationship. Which was good, she thought. It gave her time to think about her own feelings. If it was true, then why was Veronica hitting on her? Why her? She is nowhere as sophisticated as Cheryl.

Her phone buzzed, making an obnoxious sound as it buzzed on the table. She took it and saw an incoming call from Veronica.

She answered and it before she could say hello, Veronica was already talking.

"Look outside your window," She said.

Betty obeyed and went to her window. She saw Veronica, sitting in the backseat of a car, windows rolled down, waving at her.

"Come down. Let's go for a ride," She said again.

Betty ended the phone call and made her way down.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked as she reached for the door handle.

"Um..." Betty stalled. "I'm going out to meet with a friend at Pop's."

"But, it's Sunday night."

"Yeah... I'm craving for a burger and a milkshake right now."

He gave her a funny look. He finally sighed.

"Okay. But be back before 10. Before mom gets home so she won't freak out. And buy me a burger too." Her dad said patting his tummy.

"Sure, Dad." Betty laughed. She quickly went out and approached Veronica's car.

"Get in," Veronica said. "Let's go to my place."

"Your place?" Betty hesitated. She looked inside the car and saw someone in the driver seat. He smiled to Betty through the rear view mirror. The man looked to be in his fifties but still looked dapper in his suit.

"Yes. Right now. Come on." Veronica opened the door and pulled Betty into the car.

"Smithers, take us home," Veronica said.

And just like that, they were on their way.

 

* * *

 

"My mom's not in town," Veronica said, closing the door behind them.

"Nice room," Betty said. It was as sophisticated as the owner.

Veronica embraced her from behind and kissed her neck. Betty was taken by surprise and pushed her away.

"Veronica," Betty said.

Veronica came closer and placed her palm on her cheek. Betty felt overwhelmed by the bold move by Veronica. She stood still as Veronica came closer and kissed her.

"What's wrong?" Veronica broke the kiss, her hand still on Betty's cheek.

"Can we... Can we take it a little slow?"

"Sure. I won't hurt you. Trust me." She caressed Betty's arms but Betty took a step back.

"No. I mean, I'd like to know you first. Why don't we just try to get to know each other first?"

Veronica laughed. She took a seat on her makeup table. "Oh, so you're that kind of girl, huh?"

"What does that mean?" Betty said, annoyed.

"You don't need to play hard to get. I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me."

Betty looked at Veronica, waiting for an explanation.

"What? You were the one pushing yourself on me." Betty said after not getting a response.

"What about that other day? Who kissed who first?" Veronica said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I only did that because you wouldn't let me go. And we were late for class."

"You know what? I don't have time for this. Playing around the bush."

"So is this what this is? Just a hookup?" Betty's voice cracked.

"What else did you think this was?"

Betty was left speechless. She felt so stupid being there. She felt stupid for hoping. Hoping something was going to happen between them.

"Oh, honey. Did you think I was in love with you?" Veronic stood up and looked at her.

"I guess you just made it pretty clear. Kevin was right," Betty choked. "I'll see myself out."

Betty practically ran outside of the Lodge's condo. She ran past Smithers who tried to stop her to make sure if she's okay. She ran and ran until she was out of breath so she started walking. She had told herself to be ready of the heartbreak Kevin had warned her. Clearly, she hadn't prepared well. She saw this coming and still, she let it break her.

She shivered as a tear fell down from her left eye. She noticed the night just got colder. She hugged herself and walked faster to make herself warm.

"Betty?" someone called her name.

She saw a black figure coming closer to her. As the figure got closer, the street light finally illuminated some light on the person.

"Archie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was going to post this last week ughhh. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. Leave a comment, let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate your time, ideas and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with Veronica's point of view. There isn't much plot development here but enjoy anyway :p. As always, leave a comment. Let me know what you think. Thanksssss

“Ms Cooper!” Smithers shouted. Although Veronica was on the second floor, she heard the man’s voice. Sharp and concerned.

She heard the front door swung open. Smithers said something but this time, all she could hear was mumbling. A minute later, her bedroom door was knocked.

“Yes?” She said.

“Ms Veronica?" Smithers said before opening the door. "Is your friend alright?"

"Leave her. She must have been intimidated by all these expensive things."

Veronica laughed but Smithers didn't find it amusing. There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Veronica had flashbacks to when she was a child. She spilt her chocolate milk on the limo's backseat. Smithers had the same look on his face.

"She looked pretty upset," He said. In his hands were a baby pink coloured cardigan that Betty had bought along earlier.  "It's pretty cold outside and she forgot her cardigan."

"That's too bad. She's going to catch a cold. Boo hoo." Veronica said. "She's going to be fine, Smithers."

He flinched listening to Veronica's words. It was clear he was frustrated with her attitude. He stepped further into the room to be closer to Veronica.

"It doesn't hurt to care more, Veronica. I don't know what happened this time. But this is not how you should handle the situation."

She avoided eye contact with Smithers. She didn't have the heart to look at the man's disappointed face. He was like a father figure to her. More than her own father was. As a child, he was the one pushing her in swings and buying her ice cream from the ice cream truck. She couldn't bear the thought of making him sad.

"I should go after her," Smithers said after not getting the response he wanted. He exited her room swiftly.

"Wait," Smithers almost closed the door when Veronica spoke. "I'll go after her. I'll make sure she's okay."

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica walked out of her house and went right as Smithers told her. The streets were emptier than she thought. It created an eerie feeling of isolation in the dark. It was cold, just like Smithers said. Let's get this over with, she thought. She walked faster. A minute later, she slowed down. She couldn't think of things to say to Betty when she'd catch up with her which made her nervous. She listened to the crickets hummed as she flooded her mind with cliche sentences.

The atmosphere was too familiar for her. For a moment she went back in time.

 

 

_"_ _Baby," He gasped for air. "Come on. Stop walking, please. Look at me."_

_"What?! And then what?" Veronica yelled, breaking the silence of the night. She turned around to see the fool shirtless, panting out of breath. "I saw you with her!"_

_"It's not what you think, babe. She's nothing."  He coughed to clear his throat. "She's not even nearly as amazing as you are."_

_"That doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me! You fucking bastard."_

_"No. You're right. I'll leave her."_

_"Are you fucking serious?"_

_Veronica turned her back on him and walked away. He kept saying he was sorry. Veronica ignored her. After a few steps, her hand was yanked violently._

_"Stop, you fucking slut." He growled._

_The next thing she remembered was the burning on her left cheek and the cold damp pavement. She tried to get up but she was too weak. He squatted down and placed his hands on her arm._

_"Shit. Fuck. What the fuck. Baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I love you. Fuckohfuck. You're bleeding."_

_Veronica couldn't speak. It was as if she just woke up from a deep nap. In this case, she felt disoriented and in pain._

_"Fucking shit. What have you done?" He kept muttering nonsense to himself._

_"I told you to stop. Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to fucking stop." He rambled on._

_"I'm so fucking sorry. I won't do this again. Shitfuck. Please don't leave me."  He hugged her sideways. She was still on the ground trying to make sense of what just happened._

 

But that wasn't the last time he did it.

 

A group of people who were laughing obnoxiously passed her. She was startled by them and the group caught her reaction which made them laugh even more. Veronica gave them a 'fuck you' face but they ignored her and kept on laughing. 

That was when she saw Betty a few feets in front of her. She recognised her ponytail anywhere.

Veronica followed Betty, taking her time to look at the girl. And also coming up with reasonable and not awkward things to say. Veronica picked up her pace as she loses Betty after she made a turn around the corner. When she finally caught up on that corner, she abruptly stopped when she saw Betty was just standing still. Betty didn't see her so she hid behind the corner. She thanked god there weren't people around to see her suspicious move.

Another person was approaching Betty. She peeked around the corner to see who Betty was waiting for.

"Archie?" Veronica heard Betty said. Veronica didn't believe it but it was Archie. 

"Are you okay?" He asked Betty.

Underneath the dim streetlight, Veronica could see Betty's teary eyes. The sparkle of her tears blinded Veronica with a feeling. She didn't know what this feeling was. But she wanted to go over to Betty and give her a hug. Betty wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.

There were no words exchanged between Betty and Archie. But Archie took off his varsity jacket and gave it to Betty. Archie then pulled Betty close to his chest.

Veronica stepped back into the corner, contemplating whether she should interrupt them.

She sneaked another look and saw they had walked the other way. She watched as they disappeared into the dark. When she couldn't see them anymore, she made her way back home. Alone, gripping Betty's cardigan close to her chests.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Archie?"

Archie walked closer to her, slowly as if trying not to scare her away. Betty tried to dry her tears by fluttering her eyelids but it only made it watery again.

"Are you okay?" Archie asked.

Betty couldn't say anything. She wasn't okay. She felt bad about not being okay. She thought of Veronica. Her face. Her smile. Her scent. Her lips. And then it all came back to her.

_I don't have time for this._

_Did you think I was in love with you?_

She recalled the little laugh Veronica let out after saying those words. Her laugh mocking her. It played inside her head for that moment that seemed endless. Another tear dropped and she shivered again. She quickly wiped it off using her sleeves. She felt a hot burning sensation on her cheeks, left from the material of her sleeves. Archie immediately took off his varsity jacket and swung it over her shoulders without saying a word.

The warmth of another comforted her. He felt Archie's hand pushing her closer to him and she let it happen. She let her head rest on Archie's chest for a while.

"Let's get you home," Archie whispered to her.

They walked, in silence. Archie still had his arm around her, stroking her shoulder ever so slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking," Archie coughed. "What happened?"

Betty didn't say anything. There was nothing she would like to share at that moment. But when Archie looked worried at her, she felt guilty herself too.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I'm sorry." He said.

"I was just..." Betty considered of telling him the truth but decided not to do it. "Lost."

"Lost?" Archie looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah. I went out for a walk and got lost. It's so silly," Betty laughed. "I almost cried. Hah! Thank God, you saw me!"

Betty released herself from Archie's hand and skipped until she was further in front of Archie. Archie did a little small jog until he caught up with her.

"Did you get hurt or something?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Betty said. "Thanks for walking me home."

They chatted a bit about school on the way. Archie did anyway. Betty only smiled and nodded to everything Archie said. When they arrived at Betty's house, she gave him his jacket back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked to which Betty answered with a smile.

Betty entered her house and waved goodbye to Archie who was standing on the porch stairs before closing the door. She was greeted by her father who was still watching TV. Her father frowned when he finally looked at her.

"Where's my burger?" Hal asked. Betty burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

"You were right, Kevin," Betty said as she and Kevin walked to school slowly. Last night was another sleepless night for her. One-third of the night was spent burying her face into her pillow regretting that kiss with Veronica, another third of it was spent her staring at the ceiling just wishing she had never gone out of her house, and the rest of it was spent trying to fall asleep.

"You bet I am," Kevin said, smugly. "About what actually?"

"Veronica," Betty sighed.

"Oh. Her. Why would I even lie to you about her? Next time listen to Papa Kevin." Kevin said, tapping his chest. "So what actually happened? Did Cheryl scare you away or did Veronica finally revealed her true colours to you?"

"The latter," Betty said. "I mean, I was wishful thinking anyway. Why would she want to have anything to do with me?"

Kevin held his palm up to stop Betty from speaking any further. "You're amazing, Betty. She's the monster here. There are other people who deserve you." Kevin said which made Betty felt better. "Speaking of other people, there's this other girl who I think likes you. I can set you guys up..."

"Thanks. But no thanks." She laughed. "I'm not exactly in the mood, as you can see." Betty gave a sly smile.

"Well don't let that Veronica girl stop you from feeling things," Kevin said. "Besides, it was a brief thing. You're not actually sad, are you?"

In fact, Betty wasn't sad. There was nothing to be sad of. It was more of an embarrassed feeling. If she could undo everything, she would. But now, she has to endure seeing Veronica before forgetting the brief fling that they had. Or at least, when Veronica finds a new person to hook up with.

"You know what? You're right. I shouldn't let her bring me down. Fuck you, Veronica Lodge." Betty said. Kevin cheered for her and they both laughed.

"Hey, Betty!" Both Betty and Kevin turned around to see Archie running towards them.

Kevin widen his eyes to betty. "Archie Andrews?" he mouths to her without a sound.

"Wanna walk to school together?" Archie asked Betty, catching his breath. "'Sup, Kevin?" He said again when he realised Kevin was staring at him.

"Hi, Arch. WE would love to walk to school with you." Kevin answered before Betty could say anything.

The whole walk from school, Kevin was staring at Archie. Betty repeatedly pinched Kevin so he wouldn't drool all over himself. A car drove past them as they arrived at school and it stopped right in from of them. Betty had recognised the car from last night. She looked as the backseat door flung open and Veronica exited the car. The girl then turned around, meeting Betty's eyes.

For a moment, she felt like Veronica wanted to say something to her but instead, she turned her back on her and walked towards the school.

"Ms Cooper!" Smithers called her as she, Kevin and Archie walked closer to the car.

Betty tilted her head so she could see the man's face. She said hi and was greeted back with that dapper smile she had seen last night.

"How are you? I hope you didn't get sick. It was a bit chilly last night, wasn't it?" Smithers said. "I insisted Veronica catch up to you to give your cardigan back."

But Betty didn't get her cardigan back. Not that she remembered of. She only remembered about her cardigan when Archie gave his jacket to her. Knowing Veronica, she'd probably already thrown it away.

"I didn't... She hasn't given it back," Betty scratched her head.

"Oh, that's odd. Well, I'm sure she's going to give it back today. I have to go. See you another time?" He tipped his hat and said goodbye to Betty and the boys who were being quite observant. Betty waved goodbye as the man drove away.

"Wait. So, you were with Veronica last night?" Archie asked as they walked into the school building.

Betty recalled she had lied about her whereabouts last night to Archie.

"No. I was just passing by her house. For some reason," Betty mumbled that last part as she pushed the creaky door.

"Are you two, like, together?" Archie asked again.

"I'd kill myself first if they were," Kevin said. Betty glared at him and Kevin did his signature surprised look.

"So, there's nothing going on between you girls? I mean, that day in the music room?" Betty cringed when Archie bought up that day. They walked past the Vixens and of course, Veronica too. Veronica was looking at her. If Betty didn't know any better, she'd think that Veronica was burning with jealousy.

"No, no. We're just acquaintances." Betty replied. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just thinking, maybe we could go out for a milkshake sometime?"

Betty looked at Archie to make sure she heard the question right. She looked at Kevin who had his mouth open as if Archie asked _him_ on a date. Then she gazed over Veronica, who clearly heard the proposition Archie had brought up.

Betty took a deep breath before answering, "Why not? It's a date!" She purposely said it out loud so Veronica heard it.

In that split second, Archie let out a relieved laugh and said something about how glad he is. Kevin squeezed her arms and was making weird squealing sounds behind her. Veronica, in the distant, rolled her eyes, annoyed.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch time came and Betty sat at her usual table, waiting for Kevin.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Veronica suddenly appeared.

Betty almost dropped her sandwich as she was startled. "Reading a book and having lunch?" It was true. Betty was reading a book. A textbook, actually.

"Oh, _haha_. You know what I mean."

"What exactly do you mean, Veronica?"

" _'It's a date,'_ " Veronica mimicked Betty's voice, horribly. "Really?"

"What's wrong with a date? And excuse me, I don't sound like that."

"Yeah, you do. That's exactly how you sound," Veronica proceeded to make weird voices that sounded like cats crying.

"Are you just here to make fun of my voice?" Betty was getting agitated.

Veronica flipped her hair and took a seat on the bench across Betty. "You couldn't get with me so you go running to Archie."

Betty laughed at her remarks. "You're so full of yourself. Not everything is about you, Veronica. Actually, why do you even care about who I 'get it on' with anyway? Last time I checked, you didn't want anything personal to do with me. Remember?"

The memory of last night in Veronica's bedroom came back to both of them. "You were the one who left!" Veronica said.

"Yeah! Because you made it clear you just wanted to be a one-time thing. FYI, I don't do hook-ups,"

"Oh, bullshit. You know exactly why I bought you back to my place. You wanted it too."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I did want to see you naked on your bed and fuck you," Betty took a deep breath. "But maybe, I also wanted to take things slow. I was hoping to get to know you first. Listen to your stories from you and not some rumour from another kid who doesn't know you well."

Veronica looked at her without saying a word.

"Yeah. I know about you and Cheryl and your relationship. I know about the way you treat your other flings."

"What else did this kid say about me?"

"He told me to stay away from you. That you were trouble and that you weren't worth my time." Betty said. "Some part of me wish that wasn't true, but last night, you made it pretty clear."

Both of them stayed silent for a while, looking at each other. Veronica tried to reach for Betty's hands but another person interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, babe," Cheryl interrupted their conversation. Cheryl stared down at Betty as she took a seat next to Veronica, her eyes were fiery. She placed her palms on Veronica's cheeks, making sure Betty was looking and kissed Veronica in front of her.

Betty stared as they practically made out in front of her. Veronica's face was squished by Cheryl's palms.

"I'm gonna go..." Betty quickly collected her stuff and excused herself.

"Betty, wait!" Veronica said, her voice muffled because Cheryl's lips were still over her. Betty ignored her and kept walking.

"What are you doing talking to that nerd?" Cheryl said when she finally took her lips off of Veronica's lips.

"It's none of your business, Cheryl." Veronica took Cheryl's hands off her face.

"Well, it is my business because you're my girlfriend."

Veronica rolled her eyes and stood up. Before she could leave, Cheryl grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said. Veronica yanked her arm and left without saying a word.

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs Harvey was speaking in front of the class, talking about poetry themes and line patterns. At one point Betty saw her vision blur and then she'd snapped back into reality when Mrs Harvey raised her voice. The aftermath of not sleeping last night finally came.

She was going to fall asleep again when she felt her phone buzzed in her pocket. She stealthily took out her phone, making sure Mrs Harvey didn't see it.

It was a message from Veronica.

Veronica: _We need to talk._

Betty turned to the back of the class where Veronica was sitting. She was already looking at her, waiting for an answer.

Betty: _There is nothing to talk about._

_Veronica: After school. At Pops._

Betty read the message and put away her phone. She focused on what Mrs Harvey was saying but her phone kept buzzing in her pocket.

Veronica: _I'll meet you there._

_Okay_

_Hey, look at your phone_

_Hey_

_Heyyyyy_

_I won't stop till you reply me_

_Cooper_

_P_  
_O_  
_P_  
_S_

Betty: _Leave me alone!!!_

Veronica: _I won't stop till you say okay_

Betty: _What is wrong with you? Did last night never happen?_  
_What_  
_Did you think I was just going to say okay and forget about last night?_

 

Betty turned around to see if Veronica was reading her texts. She saw her typing something when Mrs Harvey raised her voice again.

"For this poetry project, I'll need you guys to pair up and come up with a poetry of your own. It can be any theme. Just as long as you use proper structure." She said and then she paused when something caught her attention. "It seems like Ms Lodge here has something more interesting to tend to than this class."

Veronica quickly put her phone back in her bag. "Sorry, Mrs Harvey,"

"Every class, Ms Lodge. You think I don't see you but I do. You can't keep doing that. You need to show some initiative to this class," Mrs Harvey said, looking at her disappointed. "I think you need some guidance." She said as she walked to the front of the class.

"Why don't you pair up with Riverdale's new star student, Betty Cooper?" Mrs Harvey pointed at Betty. "She can definitely bring some sense to you."

"What?" Both of the girls said out loud. The bells rang simultaneously and everyone shuffled to get out of the class.

"The rest of you, pair up! I'll be checking your progress in the next class." Mrs Harvey said in all that chaos. Nobody seemed to be listening to her.

Betty's phone buzzed again.

Veronica: _Project buddies meet up at Pops?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Chapter 5

Betty rushed out of the classroom to go to her next class, a certain girl following her from behind. Initially, she wanted to talk to Mrs Harvey about her sudden pairing with Veronica, the girl she was trying to avoid. As luck would have it, Mrs Harvey's phone rang just before she could say a word. Mrs Harvey looked distressed by the phone call.

"Sorry, Betty. Can you come back to me later or after school? This is a little urgent." The older woman had said. Betty nodded without saying a word and excused herself from the room. She walked past the door and saw Veronica waiting for her outside in the hallway, who was now following her.

"Betty, come on. Are you really this worked up about last night?" Veronica huffed, trying to keep pace with Betty.

"Don't you have some other class to get to?"

"We should at least talk about this."

"I told you!" Betty stopped outside of her next class. Veronica nearly crashed into her but she stopped walking just in time. Betty turned around to face Veronica. "There's nothing to talk about. Don't you understand that I don't want anything to do with you? So let's just get back to where we were," She paused. "Just strangers."

Veronica opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but nothing came out. Instead, she faked a smile and nodded.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled to get to class. "You should get going," Betty said.

"Sure." Veronica walked away.

"Wait. Veronica," Betty said. It was already awkward but Betty had to ask. Veronica slowly turned around, meeting her eyes.

"Can I... Get my cardigan back? I think I left it at your house."

Veronica scoffed. "Really? I haven't seen it. I must've mistaken it for a rag or something." Someone walked in front Betty and Veronica was out of her sight for a second. Betty pushed the guy away aggressively but Veronica had already walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of the grill clanking and the Beach Boys' Good Vibration from the jukebox blend together to keep Pop Tate's Diner alive. Business was slow that particular day. There were only a few other people at the restaurant including Archie and Betty. Archie sat across Betty in a booth sipping his milkshake.

"Something on your mind?" Archie broke her distant thought.

"I'm sorry," Betty rubbed her eyes. "Just school stuff."

"No, that's fine. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"God no. School is the last thing I want to talk about," Archie laughed at her remarks and Betty took a sip of her vanilla milkshake. "Tell me, Archie. How come I haven't seen you when we're practically neighbours?"

"You tell me!" He laughed. "Well, actually I've been busy with my dad's construction company. I'm there all day until the night, helping my dad in the office and at the site." Archie stopped to stuff his mouth with fries and then continued. "When you and your family moved in, I saw the moving truck across the road. I was just about to head off with Jughead on our two-week road trip," He asked if Betty has met Jughead. She told him that she had seen him around the school. It was hard not to notice Jughead with his angsty and emo vibe. "So that's probably why we haven't properly met," Archie said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, then." Betty smiled which made Archie smile too.

"Pleasure is all mine." He replied.

Minutes later, Veronica and Cheryl walk in together. Their heels clicking on the linoleum floor. Veronica went over to the counter to talk to Pop Tate. Archie had also noticed the girls' presence by looking at Betty's expression. Pop Tate went back into the kitchen and both of the girls linger around when they saw Betty and Archie in the booth.

"Look what we have here? Is that love blooming in the air?" Cheryl said walking over to them. Veronica followed suit.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you girls here." Archie scooted into the booth to make room for Cheryl but she didn't take the offer.

"Yeah. Veronica's mom had a craving so she sent us here to get her takeaway."

"We'll leave you lovebirds to it," Veronica said.

Archie laughed. "We're not... like that," Betty noticed him blushing.

"Oh shut up, Archiekins. We know exactly what you're doing." Veronica winked and then looked at Betty. "Cooper. I look forward to our study session for the poetry project. We are still project buddies, right?"

Cheryl looked at Veronica and Archie looked at Betty. Both of the surprised. For a minute, it felt like a sitcom. They were only missing some laugh tracks. Pop Tate interrupted the awkward air, handing Veronica a brown bag.

"Right. Can we talk about that?" Betty said.

Veronica raised her eyebrows. A small smile forming on her lips. She looked at Cheryl, hinting at privacy.

"I'll meet you outside?" Veronica said to Cheryl.

"Ugh. Fine. See you later, Arch." Archie waved goodbye to her but Cheryl wasn't looking at him.

Betty and Veronica went to the end of the Diner far away from Archie. Outside, Betty could see Cheryl walking to a red convertible car.

"Look who's up for a serious talk?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "I kind of assumed that when I said we should go back to how things were, that it meant us also not being project partners. But, we're clearly not on the same page."

"What? Why?"

"I mean... It still feels weird."

"It's only weird when you make it weird. Look. You said you wanted to move on, forget about everything. I'm okay with that. I'm over it. But you're clearly still thinking about it?"

"I'm going to need some time. I'm not like you."

Veronica sighed. "I like you, Cooper." She said out of the blue.

Betty was caught off guard, her eyes widened. Veronica looked surprised by her reaction.

"Relax. I'm not trying to get you in bed again." She laughed. "Your new boyfriend will kill me if I do."

 _He's not my boyfriend,_ Betty screamed in her head. Betty waited for Veronica to speak again, setting her mouth in a hard line.

"As I was saying, I like you," Veronica continued. "And I could really use some help in that stupid poetry project. I need that extra credit."

"So...?"

"So what I'm saying is, don't ditch me. Besides, everyone's paired up anyway. You think I didn't check?"

Betty bit her lip, thinking of her next move. "Fine. I'll be your project buddy." Betty finally gave in.

"Perfect!" Veronica's voice was higher than usual. "Let me know when we're starting this cheesy project."

"Tomorrow. After school at the library."

"The library? Really? Why not your place or mine..."

"Yeah. Because I'm dying to go to your place."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica said and they parted ways.

Betty walked over to her booth with Archie. Archie had finished all the fries while she was talking to Veronica.

They observed as Veronica got into the car with Cheryl and drove away. "Project buddies?" Archie said.

Betty chuckled.

Project buddies they are.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty was heading to her locker when she ran into Mrs Harvey.

"Betty!" Mrs Harvey said, halting the girl.

Betty was surprised. It was unusual to her that a teacher was eager to meet her. Betty greeted her teacher.

"I was expecting you after school yesterday. You wanted to talk about something?" Mrs Harvey asked.

"Oh my gosh," Betty forgot that she had wanted to see Mrs Harvey and talk about the situation with Veronica. "I'm sorry. I had to rush home after and I completely forgot."

"It's fine. But, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. About what?"

"You're probably freaked out about yesterday. What was I thinking," She gave a forced smile as she wiped her dry forehead with her palm. "Pairing you with Veronica Lodge for the project? I know, Veronica is a handful to deal with."

"You have no idea," Betty said.

Mrs Harvey laughed. "I'm actually worried about her. She's been slacking in school. She wasn't this disengaged last year. Anyway, I understand if you want to change partners."

Betty thought about it for a while. The one thing she wanted was handed to her right now and the only thing she needed to do was say 'yes'.

"You know what, Mrs Harvey," She said. "I think I'll stick with her."

 

* * *

 

  
"So," Betty said as she flipped through the pages of a hardcover book she found in one of the library shelves. "What are we going to write about?"

"Fuck if I know. You're the egghead here." Veronica said checking her nails. She had been literally doing nothing while Betty goes out and find books they can use as a resource.

"Seriously? This is a paired assignment which means we'll need to work together."

"I mean, why is Mrs Harvey even making us do this? Nobody writes or reads poems anymore."

"Of course people still do. Poetry is one of the romantic gestures you can gift to another person. It's also another way to express your imagination..."

Veronica cut her off before she could bore her.

"See, you're the perfect person to work on this. Not me."

"Come on. At least try and be involved." Betty glared at her.

"Ugh. Fine." She sat up straight, leaning to the table. "I don't know. Love?"

"Love?" Betty suppressed a giggle. "Isn't that a bit cliche?"

"You asked for my opinion!" She leant back to her seat, crossing her arms.

"Okay, relax." Betty laughed. "Love it is."

They spent the next half hour brainstorming a few things to talk about but came to nothing. Betty still had her eyes on the huge book and Veronica was pretending to be writing something but actually, she was just doodling.

"Hold up. I think I just had an epiphany." Veronica said suddenly.

"Let's hear it." Betty grabbed her pen, ready to jot down any ideas.

"Okay. Write this down." She cleared her throat. "You can tell your friends just what a fool I've been."

Betty eagerly wrote the words down in her notebook.

"You can tell my feet to hit the floor or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips," Betty furrowed her brows listening to the odd words coming out from Veronica's mouth. "They won't be reaching out for you no more."

Veronica was talking and giggling at the same time.

"But don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart..." Before Veronica could finish the sentence, Betty had already caught the joke. She tore the page and crumpled up the paper and threw it over to Veronica, who was laughing out loud.

"Haha," Betty was unamused but she slipped a little smile anyway.

"That's going to be a masterpiece," Veronica said.

"Plagiarism isn't exactly masterpiece-worthy,"

Veronica picked up the crumpled paper and threw it back to Betty, hitting her right on the nose. Laughter erupted between the two of them. The study session had turned into a paper ball fight. Betty was sure someone in the library had shushed them but Veronica kept throwing things her way, hitting her annoyingly accurate.

"Ronnie!" Two girls in River Vixen uniform approached their table. "Veronica Lodge in the library? That's a rare view."

Veronica stopped the paper ball fight and greeted the two girls as Tina and Ginger. Betty had seen them during cheerleading practice and it was only now she acknowledged their name.

"We're just working on this poetry project for Mrs Harvey's class." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Sucks," Tina said. "Come on. Let's go watch the boys' football practice."

"Uhm. I'm kinda of in the middle of something here."

"I'm sure Betty will be fine. I mean. It's just a stupid poem, right?"

"I think Reggie is looking for you," Ginger said. Both the girls started giggling and Betty knew what that meant. "Are you seriously choosing homework over him? Or are you...?"

"I really need this done, girls. Shut up." Veronica said. "Now leave. You're interrupting my muse."

"Fine." Ginger said. "Just so you know, Cheryl's looking for you. She left like a thousand messages, according to her."

The girls left, leaving Betty and Veronica alone again. Veronica frantically searched for her phone inside her bag.

"Shit." She mumbled as she saw the messages. "I'm going to go find her. I'll come back later. This'll only be a second."

"No problem," Betty said. Veronica stood up and left her.

She didn't realise how quiet the library was now that Veronica had left.

She scanned through the textbook, continuing to think their struggle earlier; subject to write about. Love, Veronica had said. But what kind of love? The subject of love is wide but still, she couldn't think of what to write. How do writers do it, she thought. Just turn emotions into words that perfectly describes the passion of the writer.

Her work nowhere near finished, Betty stood up to return the book she had taken earlier to its proper shelf when Cheryl burst into the library. The girl walked over to Betty. Focused and fierce.

"Where's Veronica?"

"She went to look for you," Betty stuttered. "Is there a problem?"

"Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want none of your ass near her." Cheryl inched closer to her, standing tall and dominantly in front of her.

"We're just getting homework done." Betty felt herself shrinking.

"You do know she's with me, right?" Cheryl said ignoring what Betty just said.

"Yes, you've made it pretty clear when you made out in front of me."

"Great," Cheryl said. "I'm glad we're all on the same page," 

Cheryl leant in closer to Betty's right ear. "Because if we're not, there's going to be a serious problem." 

"And we don't want that do we?" Cheryl leant back to meet Betty's eyes. 

Betty took a step back, taking it all in. Cheryl waited for her to do something. Even though she didn't say anything, Betty took the hint. She quickly packed her bag and left the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit Beronica-feels deprived lately. *sigh*
> 
> Idk what this was but hope you guys enjoyed anyway. As always, thanks for reading and leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica returned to the library after finding out from the other cheerleaders that Cheryl had left minutes before. Knowing Tina and Ginger, they'd probably already told Cheryl she was with Betty.

  
When she arrived at the table where she and Betty had sat all afternoon, she found Cheryl instead. She was sitting where Betty had sat earlier, with both her legs on the table. There was no sign of Betty around.

  
"Oh, god. What've you done now?" Veronica walked closer to Cheryl.

  
"Whatever do you mean, V?" Cheryl said.

  
"Where is she?"

  
"Are you talking about the new girl?" Cheryl lifted her legs off the table and placed them firm on the ground. "She left. Said something about 'having better things to do than sit around and wait for you'."

  
"Cut the bullshit," Veronica lashed out. "I know you scared her away."

  
Cheryl glared at her without saying a word. She rose up from her seat and stood in front of Veronica.

  
"Are you having feelings for this girl?" She sneered.

  
"Why does that even matter to you?"

  
"Because you are my girlfriend. Did you forget?"

  
"You keep saying that Cheryl but I ended things between us a long time ago." Veronica shouts. "I can't keep doing this."

  
Veronica looked at her, regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Regretting the timing of it all. But there was no way to back from it now. For once, Cheryl didn't have a fast comeback. It took a while before she could process what just happened.

  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Cheryl said, a bitter tone on her voice. "After all I've done for you?"

  
"Cheryl, please..." Veronica tried to ease the air.

  
"After Chuck?" Veronica's eyes widen at the mention of his name. "Is this because of Betty Cooper?" Cheryl's eyes started to well up.

  
"No, it's not! Keep Betty out of this. She doesn't know anything."

  
"Then who the fuck is it?" Cheryl snapped. The whole library went silent, a pin could drop and everyone would hear it.

"No one!" Veronica said, matching Cheryl's voice. They were practically screaming at each other in the library. "Let's not do this here, please."

  
"Too bad. You already fucking did."

  
Before they could say anything to each other, the librarian came over, a distasteful look on his face. He politely asked both the girls to exit the library, which they agreed, not wanting any trouble with the school.

  
As they made their way outside, Veronica walked into a memory of her own.

_"Chuck! What the fuck did you do?" Veronica heard a female's voice. The voice was familiar._

  
_"It was an accident." The guy said, she could practically hear the guy shaking. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, babe."_

  
_“Get away from her,” The girl said and then she felt a hand brushed over her forehead, soft and warm. The girl called her name to which Veronica hummed a yes, still disoriented from all of it. "Are you okay?" The girl asked._

  
_Veronica only mumbled her response, and then she was lifted up from the pavement, her hands hooked on the girl’s shoulder._

  
_"Ron, I'm sorry, I don’t know what happened," She saw a tall figure trying to reach her. But the girl shielded her view from him._

  
_"Get the fuck out of here," The girl said._

  
_"But, I..."_

  
_"Are you deaf? Get lost, you dickhead!"_

  
_Veronica felt her body being lead away from the place. Away from the man who had hit her._

  
_"Can you hear me, Veronica?" The girl said after walking a few steps. "It's me, Cheryl.”_

  
_"Cheryl?" Veronica repeated._

  
_"Yes. It's me. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. He won't bother you anymore."_

  
  
Veronica snapped out from her memory when Cheryl shoved her.

  
"Are you deaf?" Cheryl said, her eyes already red from tears.

  
Veronica clenched her jaw, taking in every bit of strength she has to not scream at her.

  
“I can’t believe this.” Cheryl said again. “I can’t talk to you right now.”

  
Cheryl pushed Veronica out of her way, muttering curse words to herself. Veronica was now alone in the hallway, thankful no one was around to give judging looks. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

  
There was only one thing on her mind now.

  
And she wasn’t sure it was a good feeling or a bad one.

 

* * *

  
  
When Betty arrived home, she plugged her dead phone to the charger and received 11 notifications. All missed calls from Veronica and one from Archie. It rings again just as Betty placed her phone. Veronica’s name flashed on the screen.

  
“Oh my God, where have you been?” Veronica said as soon as Betty answered.

  
Betty was taken aback by Veronica’s concern. "I think you need to explain to your girlfriend about us being project partners." She said immediately.

  
"I'm sorry. She's just like that,” Veronica said.

"But, I already talked to her."

  
"You sound sad." Betty pointed out, noticing the tone in Veronica’s voice.

  
"I may have broken up with her,”

  
"What?”

  
"It was time... You wouldn’t understand," Veronica said. She waited for Betty to say something but it seems Betty was left speechless. "Where are you?" She asked suddenly.

“At home. Why?”

  
“Can I come over?”

  
"Are you serious? You need to talk to Cheryl."

  
"I need to cool things a bit between me and her. She’s not in the mood to talk."

  
"You going over to another girls’ house isn’t going to do good to whatever relationship you have with her,” Betty said. “She already thinks we’re seeing each other. You do not want to fuel that rumour.”

  
"What about the assignment?" Veronica asked.

  
"I can finish it myself. You sort out your relationship with Cheryl. I think it's best if we don't talk for a while."

  
"Betty..." Veronica tried to persuade her but Betty already hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

  
The next time Betty had class with Mrs Harvey, she had to present the poem she, alone, had come up with. It was the first time all week she and Veronica had been next to each other after Veronica told her she had broken up with Cheryl.

  
“Can you explain what inspired this piece, Veronica?” Mrs Harvey asked after she examined the paper.

  
Betty began to speak but she was abruptly interrupted by Mrs Harvey.

  
“I asked Veronica,” the older woman said, and then she turned to Veronica.

  
Veronica hadn’t read the poem because both her and Betty had agreed Betty would finish it by herself. Betty looked at Veronica, knowing both of them are fucked.

  
“Well, we decided we wanted to express the feeling of romance between a person and...”

  
It was clearly not the answer Mrs Harvey had in mind when she furrowed her eyebrows. Betty also face palmed, containing the laughter she had inside her. 

“Veronica, the least you could’ve done was read the poem before handing it to me.”

  
Veronica turned her gaze to Betty, confused. Mrs Harvey handed her the paper and she read it . She discovered it wasn’t the poem she thought Betty was going to write. Instead, it was a poem about war and peace.

“When I said paired work, I meant it.” Mrs Harvey sent the girls back to their seat, telling them to redo the work.

  
“I thought we agreed to do a poem about love?” Veronica whispered to Betty as they made their way to their seats.

  
“I changed it. I couldn’t think of a thing to say about love.”

  
“Who doesn’t know what to write about love?” Veronica said. “You just put a bunch of similes and metaphors describing what you love about the other person.”

  
“Poems are more than that,” Betty said, sitting down at her seat.

  
“Well, now you’ve got another poem to write.”

  
“Why don’t you write it?” She whispered back with a stern look on her face. “You obviously know more about love than I do.”

  
“Why don’t _we_ write it? Mrs Harvey is going to be pissed if we don’t work on it together.”  
Betty sighed. “I don’t know… I don’t want to get caught up between you and Cheryl again. She’s been giving me threatening looks. Have you even talked to her?”

  
“She doesn’t need to know,” Veronica said. “I’ll come over to your house. We’ll finish it and never speak of this again. Deal?”

  
“Fine.” Betty agreed.

 

* * *

 

Veronica found herself at the Cooper’s resident. She was warmly welcomed by Alice Cooper, Betty’s mother. They had apple pie together before going up to Betty’s room to start on their second poem. Betty was on her study desk while Veronica made herself comfortable on Betty’s bed.

  
Both of them worked diligently on their own ideas, speaking up only to ask for opinions on choice of words. Because as Betty says, grandiose words are better.

  
Veronica had been quite tense all day, and Betty noticed it. She knew she shouldn’t be nosey but she had to ask anyway.

  
“This might be like a snoopy question to ask but are you okay?” Betty asked.

  
Veronica placed her book down and leaned back to Betty’s fluffy pillows. “I’m fine. Just a little tired, that’s all.” Veronica replied shortly.

  
Betty looked at her, hesitating at first to speak. “If you don’t mind me asking, why does Cheryl get that crazy jealous?”

  
Veronica scoffed at Betty’s remarks. “She’s something else, isn’t she?” Veronica said, her eyes on the ceiling. “She used to be such a sweet person. That’s why I fell in love with her in the first place. But somehow, something went wrong and she just gets really freaked out if I hung out with other people.”

  
Veronica propped her head up, meeting Betty’s concerned eyes. “I tried to break up with her before. But she told me that we should try an open relationship,” Veronica laughed. “That didn’t work out too well, either.”

  
“I love her. Or I loved her,” She continued. “Something happened to me, Betty. And she saved me. Saved me from him.” her voice cracked halfway through.

  
Betty was ready to hear more but Veronica choked up. Something clearly was bothering her. Betty quickly went over to Veronica and put her arms around her.

  
“I’m sorry,” Betty whispered to Veronica.

  
Betty felt Veronica holding on to her tighter. In her arms, a vulnerable soul. There was a barrier, a wall Veronica had put up but now it was gone.

  
And then there was the familiar scent of hers. Bringing back all the memories of when their bodies were closer for lustful reasons.

  
They pulled apart halfway, reluctantly. Betty’s glance lingered on to Veronica’s lips. Her gaze stayed longer than she planned.

  
Veronica didn’t move either. Her eyes fixated on the blond girl's glowing eyes. She felt her heart stop when Betty’s eyes shoot up to meet hers.

  
A loud breaking sound brings them back to reality abruptly. A rock had come through Betty’s window, breaking the glass.

  
Veronica quickly went to the window and saw Cheryl’s car, driving away immediately making a screeching sound.

  
“What the hell was that?” Alice burst into the room. She gasped when she saw the broken glass on the floor.

  
Betty picks up the rock from the floor, carefully as to not touch the pieces of glass. “Somebody threw this and broke the window.”

  
“What the hell is wrong with this neighbourhood?” Alice said, not exactly expecting an answer. “I’ll get the broom,” she said before exiting Betty’s room.

  
“I’ll help clean this up,” Veronica said.

  
“This was her, right?”

  
“I don't know… Probably...”

  
“I think you need to leave." Betty demanded.

  
“Betty, please.” Veronica reached a hand out to her.

  
“Veronica. You’re not supposed to be here. Go home.”

  
It was true, Veronica wasn’t supposed to be there. So, she left. Leaving Betty behind without much of a fight, without any words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!!!! (Im so bad at writing constantly haha) hope you guys enjoy this update anyway. Thanks for readingg :))))


End file.
